


Epilogue - Un nouveau monde

by Chibi_Jing



Series: A King Arises [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End, Epilogue, F/M, Lime, Love, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Conclusion de l'histoire "A King Arises".





	Epilogue - Un nouveau monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



Assise sur le banc du jardin, vous profitez de la douceur du printemps. Au loin, vous pouvez entendre vos petits-enfants jouer gaiement sous la lueur du soleil.

 

Vous souriez, fatiguée mais comblée de bonheur.

 

_« C’était le meilleur avenir que nous pouvions espérer. »_

 

Votre sourire s’élargit au son de _sa_ voix.

 

_« Oui. Il semblerait que le destin ait décidé de nous être favorable, en fin de compte. »_

_« C’est grâce à toi. Tu as su tous nous guider sur le bon chemin. »_

 

Vous tournez lentement la tête pour le découvrir se tenant debout à côté de vous, une expression de plénitude sur son visage.

 

_« Rien de tout cela n’aurait été possible si vous ne m’aviez pas sauvée ce jour-là, monsieur mon mari. »_

 

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur les vôtres, tandis que vous vous observez dans les couleurs floues et pastel de la saison du renouveau.

 

La brise légère fait virevolter les pétales autour de vous dans un paisible ballet.

 

 _« Tu viens ? »_ vous demande-t-il tendrement en vous tendant la main.

 

Vous vous levez de votre banc avec facilité comme si vous retrouviez votre jeunesse et saisissez son invitation :

 

 _« Oui. »_ acquiescez-vous sereinement.

 

Vous vous laissez guider par son sourire et l’accompagnez avec félicité dans l’océan de lumière vous baignant de son apaisante et voluptueuse chaleur.

 

L’allégresse emplit votre cœur alors que vous sentez que sa main tiendra la vôtre pour l’éternité.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
